cullen truth or dare
by twilightluver4eva123
Summary: whats going on? jasper kissing jessica, alice crying, emmett singing, click here to find out on cullen truth or dare


Bella POV

I was having a perfectly good morning sleeping until Alice burst through my window and shouted, "Bella wake up we are going to have sooooooooo much fun." I groaned. Edward chuckle I slowly sat up checking the time on my alarm clock. "Alice why did you have to wake me after 8.30 a.m." "Carlisle and Esme gone hunting and we are going to play truth or dare," exclaimed Alice! I groaned again. I have had many embarrassing moments playing truth or dare even though not with the Cullens. "Alice couldn't you have left me sleep a little longer." Alice pouted, "I could have but Emmett is getting really irritated." "Ok fine but let me shower first."

Edward POV

When Alice burst through Bella's window this morning, I knew today would be a very big day. After Bella got out the shower, I kissed her lightly on her lips. "Bella, love are you sure you want to play, things can get out of hand very fast." "I know, but it's better than playing Barbie Bella with Alice, "Bella said that was true, Alice did get a little out of hand with Bella. Bella getting a makeover from Alice, but Bella always look extra ordinary. After that. I loved seeing her in those clothes since Alice always chase clothes that showed of Bella's figure.

"Bella are you absolutely sure, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." I said I will find Edward, don't worry Bella my one and only love I said." Ok let's go." I picked Bella up and ran towards my house. Once we got inside, Emmett was jumping up and down like a child, waiting for candy. Emmett clapped his hands with glee and said "hey everyone is here." We all sat down in a circle in the living room.

Bella POV

I didn't know what to expect when we reached the Cullen's house. Emmett looked really weird, he started jumping up and down like a child waiting for candy and clapped his hands. When he saw us, "Emmett, are you ok"? "Ok, I'm HAPPY." Emmett screamed. "And I can feel it", Jasper grumbled. "I will go first" Emmett said. Rosalie muttered, "Why are we not surprised?" "I pick Jasper, Emmett said. Jasper truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jasper said quietly. "I dare you to go to Jessica's house and kiss her." Emmett said contently every body mouths dropped. Alice looked like she was going to strangle Emmett. Jasper sensed her anger and hugged her. "Emmett you are sooooooooo going down!" Alice said angrily. Emmett booming laughter rang through the house with no hint of nervousness. We are pilled up in different cars and drove off to Jessica's house. Jasper got off slowly and walked up the driveway to the door. He knocked on the door and Jessica's mother answered. She looked flabbergasted when she saw Jasper. Edward suddenly stiffened at my side. "What?" Jessica's mothers thoughts, she is imagining Jasper_" I cut Edward off. I don't want to hear," I shuddered. Edward chuckled

Lightly.

Edward POV

Sometimes I hated my gift, the thoughts from Jessica's mother were ludicrous Jasper asked for Jessica as she slowly came down the stairs. Jessica invited Jasper in and Jasper leaned in slowly. Jessica went still as a vampire. Jasper slowly kissed her and ran out the house. I his thoughts he was saying "Alice is gong to be very mad". We all went back to the house and sat down. Jasper said, "Rosalie truth or dare?" "dare," she said slowly. "I dare you to go dress up like a hobo and go shopping normally with Alice," Jasper said smugly. Rosalie glared at Jasper and rushed up-stairs. She came down dressed in a ragged shirt with holes and sweat pants which the colour was unknown. Bella couldn't help but giggle and neither could I. Rose was absolutely enraged. We all got into our cars again and went to Seattle where Alice normally shops. Alice acted like nothing was wrong and started shopping. It was pretty crowded and most of the school was there.

Bella POV

Rosalie look ridiculous in her hobo's outfit. At the Mall, people made way for us, all staring at Rosalie. Everyone was used to Rosalie dressing like a super model. Most girls looked up to Rosalie like an idol. Everyone starred and started whispering Rosalie looked mortified. To make matters worse, Alice went to dozens of shops. In one of the shops, Rosalie was thrown out by one of the shop assistant. After two hours the dare was complete and we went back to the Cullen house. Once we were back in the circle Rosalie asked Edward, "so Edward truth or dare". "Dare" Edward said "I dare you to not to sit or speak to Bella for an hour" Rosalie said smugly. My jaw hung out Edward looked really upset and so was I. Edward slowly got up and moved away from me with a lot of pain.

Edward POV

When Rosalie told me that I had to ignore Bella for 1 hour, a pang of pain went through me. I hated to leave Bella for little things. So I stayed with her as much as I could. I didn't want to move away from Bella, but a dare is a dare. I would see the pain in Bella's eyes, she hated this as much as I did. I chose Alice for my next victim, "Alice truth or dare," "I think I will go for dare" Alice said wearily. " ok Alice, I dare you to _"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Please don't," said Alice dry sobbing. She had seen a vision of what I wanted her to do."Er, hello some of us don't know what's going on here," Rose said irritatedly. "I dare Alice to burn three of her favourite outfits." Alice carried on dry sobbing. "fine I will go the ghastly dare" said Alice. She went upstairs and brought down the outfits. We all went outside to light the fire. We watched as Alice painfully lit the clothes and started dry sobbing again. Jasper patted her shoulder comforting her.

Alice POV

How could I have not seen it sooner, or I would have picked truth. But that would have been really embarrassing. I saw what Edward would have asked me and I did not want to answer that. My precious outfits turned to ash. Oh well, another shopping trip with Bella. We all went back inside and I choose Bella. "Bella truth or dare?" "dare," Bella said weakly. "YAY, I dare you to let me play Barbie Bella for two weeks." "Oh nooooooooooo," Bella cried "YAY we are going to have lots of fun . Ok Bella your turn."

Bella POV

I should never have picked dare. I hate playing Barbie Bella with Alice. But it makes her really happy. It was my turn and I had to choose Emmett, since he was the only one left. "Emmett truth or dare," I asked. "Dare, I am not afraid of anything Emmett said proudly. "Fine, Emmett I dare you to let Alice and Rosalie dress you up like a girl, then you have to go to the shopping mall, and start singing, I am a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Emmett's face turned sour. "YAY, I got the perfect outfit for you Emmett" Alice said brightly. Emmett grumbled something and went upstairs with Rose and Alice. A few minutes later, Alice and Rose came down with a very girly Emmett." Introducing Emmett aka Emmy. Emmett was wearing a hot pink mini skirt with a blue tank top that said all South African girl in silver letters. Emmett was also great to wear a blond wig and fake books. Emmett also had tons of make up on and sparkly silver stilettos. We got into the car again and went to Seattle again. Everyone stared at Emmett and he started singing I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Alice had videoed the whole thing at the end of the song some people started clapping. Wow I had a long day, it was hilarious though. "Did you have a good day love?" Edward asked while we were in the car. "Yes I did I said sleepily and I look forward to tomorrow."


End file.
